Watcher of Vale
by Vulcan2312
Summary: Rorschach died November 2, 1985. At least to that world, he was transported to a new world, by Manhattan himself. Now, in a new world, can Rorschach stop the criminals from bringing down all civilization, or will he succumb to the darkness that plagues of the world
1. Arrival

**I am rewriting the chapters for "he who watches Vale" I am going to redo most of it, change it more not just "regurgitating" canon, News Flash: Rorschach is not going to Beacon. At least not as fast. or for the same reason.**

 **Anywho, let's get on with this.**

 **AN: Thanks you readers and the six who reviewed, thank you for all the support, and helping with my mistakes. Yeah, corner, not conner, I hate when doc is wanting to replace corner with conner for some reason.**

 **{Also, I am keeping Rory the same age as he was, unless given a proper, over the top way [or a good reason] to make him younger.}**

* * *

 **{Rorschach POV}**

 **[?]**

 **(?)**

Falling.

In darkness.

I didn't feel solid.

I felt shattered.

Jon killed me, couldn't let Ozymandias false Utopia's peace be shattered. Conveniently finding his humanity again, after millions have died.

Sent my journal to a radio station, before going to Antarctica. The truth will be revealed.

I feel something putting me back together. Blue energy starts to shine around me.

There was a bright flash. Then I was lying in an alleyway, looking up at a shattered moon, and stars that don't belong to earth. The buildings were a bit brighter, the passageway was cleaner and didn't stink with trash.

So, Jon didn't killed me. Just sent me somewhere. 'Herm.'

I got up, and check myself. My face was lying beside me, I still have everything that I took with me to Antarctica. My grapple in my inside pocket, my face over my mask, fedora on my head, hands in my trench coat pockets. I moved toward the end of the alley.

As I got closer to the exit, I saw two people assaulting a woman. I walk quietly up to them. When I reached them, I grab one by the arm, and forcefully extended it beyond the range. The arm gave a squelch as the chelidon rip and blood pump out of the wound. Before the man could scream; I punch him in the larynx then the trachea, cutting off any ability to breathe and talk.

He flat back onto the ground clutching his throat with his good arm. His partner looks up from the woman, to see a switchblade arcing to his pterion. The blade gave a "squish" and crunch as it sink through the weak point and cutting through the brain. I pull the blade out, allowing blood to gush out at a faster pace. The tip of the blade was broken, and blood covered all but where my hand grips.

I look over to the woman, and notice that she has a pair of dog ears. As for the beating, she only got a few bruises and is bleeding from the right ear, where it looks like it was pulled a bit to hard. She was still conscious, and she looked at me with fear. She got up, able to walk, ran out of the alley, and down the street.

I walk out of the alley way, and walk toward the opposite direction than the girl.

After a while, I had to take my face off to hide from local authorities. They seem to actually care about their city.

I took off my face, as Rorschach is not needed right now, right now "Walter" needs to find a library.

I found a library, and it's open. Right now, by the wall clock, it is now 7. Sun's starting to rise. Need to learn history. Thankfully, they wrote in english, or did Jon put the local language in my head? Doesn't matter, must research.

I walk up and down aisles, looking for a history book. I see a medium thick book title, "From Dust- A Synopsis of Remnants History." I pick it up, and walk to a little conner and start to read.

 **(Time Skip- 2 hours)**

I finished reading the book. I don't trust most of it, because of its bias standings against the Faunus Species. I return it to it's proper spot and search for more unbiased books. Found little. The majority is either Pro-Humans or Pro-Faunus. "Hrmm." I mutter quietly, but it apparently got the attention of the woman down the aisle.

She look at me, and says, "Trouble finding something?"

I looked toward her, and notice that she is an attendant of the library. I say, "Just trying to find unbiased history books."

She nods, and pulls out a book from the stack behind her. She hands it to me with a smile, "Take it, we were going to throw it away. It's still in good condition, but it is old and the cover is starting to peel."

I take it with a nod, "Thank you," and walk out of the library.

I walk down the street, looking for a way to aquire currency. I slip into a back alley and found a temporary place to stay, for now. It was a simple box, and pretty sure, it's a one day stay, because someone else will take it when I leave. Doesn't matter, need to rest, before fighting crime.

 **{3rd. POV}**

 **[Location- Beacon]**

 **(9 PM)**

A man dressed in green was looking out a giant wall window, staring down at the campus that is Beacon. A ding rang through the office as an elevator door opens to show a blonde woman in a dress and cape, with a riding crop in hand. She opens her mouth to speak, but the man beat her to it. "Glynda, what do you think of the current teams?"

The woman, now known as Glynda, replies with, "They are up to standards, Ozpin, except team CRDL, and Jaune Arc of JNPR. While Jaune is improving, he's still quite a bit behind, team CRDL aren't even trying to improve."

"Good, now Glynda tell me, what's the news down in Vale?" The man, now named Ozpin, inquires.

"There is a crime spree as, we know, by Roman Torchwick, a few crimes done by local gangs, and a murder of two males in an alleyway by "From Dust till Dawn," poor man can't find a break." She says, as she scan through her scroll.

"Tell me about the murder." Ozpin take a sip of coffee, and looks towards Vale.

She opens the file, and says, "Two males, around 20 of age, signs of intoxication, both identified as David Gin, and Jake Van. David died by blood loss and suffocation, injuries include a torn chelidon and crushed trachea and larynx. Jake was killed by a knife to the pterion, with a broken blade and skull fractures in the brain. They were killed quickly and without remorse, no signs of struggle, but both have broken knuckles, but no bruising on themselves."

"Anything else?"

"There was blood from a third person, but it was slightly older than the victims. From the placement, the males were facing the unknown person, possibly standing over, and the murder came from behind David, and broke his arm, then incapacitated his ability to warn his friend. Jake hearing movement or notice his friend not helping or replying to him, turn to the murder just in time for the blade to hit his pterion, killing him. By the damage to the knuckles, it was likely that the two were hitting something, either before the incident or during."

"Interesting, keep an eye out for any development." Ozpin

"Yes, sir." She says, before leaving to the elevator.


	2. exploration

**{Rorschach POV}**

 **[Location- Back Alleyway]**

 **(10 PM)**

I woke up, and no one was around. Night has fallen. Going to set up. Need to find the police frequency or their radio.

I walk out of the dead-end. The night is much crisper, the air less acidic, and stars just a bit brighter, the moon with it's broken beauty. This is Remnant, a world with more beauty than Earth, but still infected by the universal plague.

I walk aimlessly around the town, looking for crime. I see bright colored buildings, with advance looking billboards called "holoboards". The buildings, reaching to the sky, some leaning, some strait, and some glass walled, some bricks. I walk past a commercial strip, largely focused to style clothing and weapons. I pass a gas station like building, called "14 twenty two."

Some of the people that pass by me, gave me strange looks, some of the few had animal tails or ears.

I found the darker part of the city, where the poor beg, and the rich deal with dirty business. I walk past a bar, flashing red lights shining through the glass ceiling, and loud music rattling the doors and black tinted windows. There are a few wanted posters on some stores' walls, one repeatedly appearing. It shows a picture of a man, with flaming orange hair, covering his right eye. It says, wanted alive, reward 2 million liens. The name given was Roman Torchwick. I'll be sure to look out for him. I grab a few posters and place them in my trench coat.

I walk around, exploring, finding shortcuts, and hiding spots. I came across a drug deal. I look into the alleyway and see three wielding guns, and one holding a briefcase. I look around and saw that they have a sniper, on the fifth floor of an abandon office complex across from the alleyway.

I walk away and moved out of sight from the sniper. Once I am sure the sniper can't see me, I make my way around the building and stuck to the shadows, just in case there is a lookout for the sniper. I put on my face, as I got into the building, and see the trash that was absent from the alleyways. I made my way up to the fifth floor, with no resistance. I made my way to the sniper, who didn't have a lookout.

Amateurs, I silently crept behind him, and grab him by the throat, quickly separate him from the sniper rifle. I crush his trachea, keeping him from yelling, just incase someone came to check on him. I broke his arm, to keep him from fighting back. I pull out the broken switchblade and stabbed him through the neck.

As he drops to the ground, blood loss will get to him soon, I check his body for weapons. Found a silenced pistol, not sure what model, most likely from the black market, indicated by the lack of serial number. He also has a red machete, which I replaced with the broken switchblade. Need a better-concealed knife than these though. Hopefully when I scavenged from those on the ground I'll find a better knife.

I move to the sniper rifle, and check the other buildings. Finding no other snipers, I look down to the drug deal. The buyer has arrived, and has back up, two beside him, one out to the far right, another to the left, and one was climbing a fire escape on the opposite building. I take aim with the sniper rifle, and shoot the person before they set up a nest. I then take aim and kill off the outliers, one shot each. The dealers take no notice to it. I leave the rifle, and quickly made my way down. I silently approach the dealers. They seem to be more on edge; I threw a rock across the entrance to lure one of them out.

And like moths to a flame, one from both parties came to investigate. I hide behind a square cement pillar supporting the building. The two split at the exit, one coming to me. I pull the machete out from the sheath, and ready it for a strike.

When the guard came around the corner, I cover his mouth as I stab him in the ribs, going through the heart. I pull him behind the pillar, hiding him from view. The other is still looking on the other side. I lean out slightly and take aim with the pistol, sending three rounds into him, killing him. He fell with a soft thud, and thankfully his weapon was still holstered.

I search the guy at my feet, and pulled out ammo for his gun. Not suppressed. I leave the weapon with him. I silently stalk to the corner, and peek around the wall. The three remaining guards are protecting their respective employers, eying each other. I quickly turn the corner and rush them, shooting the silent pistol, hitting two guards, and slides behind a dumpster for cover. The remaining three, one guard and the dealers, whom picked up the guns from their fallen guards, took cover and start suppressing me with bullets.

Unfortunately for them, they are under an unstable fire escape platform. I take aim with my grapple, and pull it down on their heads.

As I expected, it drove two out of cover, and the third was pin to the ground. I quickly move out from behind the trash container, and rushed them. I stab one in his gun arm's wrist with the machete, pinning him to the ground, and shooting the guard in the back of the head.

I move to the one pined by the machete, which started begging for his life. I remove the machete from his wrist and split his skull in two. I leave the machete in his head, and turn to the last person. I aim the pistol, and shoot. He was left with a third socket between the two originals.

I quickly inspect the bodies, finding colored cards with numbers on them. Possibly currency. I grab what I could, need to get an apartment, and can't keep living in the alleyways, too exposed.

{? POV}

[Location- Back alleyway]

(2:00 AM)

Came across another murder scene, two gangs, and a drug deal. Reasons are unknown. Cause of death, three was shot with a sniper, one bullet each. Found the discarded sniper rifle in the opposite building, with another body. This one had a crushed trachea, broken arm, bruising around the throat, possibly grabbed from behind, and was impaled by a broken switch blade, in the side of the throat, cutting into the windpipe, and esophagus. Died of blood loss.

One was found slump on the ground against a pillar, stabbed through the heart. Another was gunned down from behind, one bullet in the spine, another through the heart, and a third in the right lung. Two more died facing each other, five in one, and six in the other. Another died pinned under a fallen fire escape, a bullet between the eyes.

The remaining two died next to each other, on the ground. One was face down and a hole in the back of the head. The other, his hand looked like it was impaled, and his head was chopped in half.

"Dear Oum!" my partner cries, seeing the brutal death of the last one. "Just who would do this?"

"White Fang?" I ask. It seems like their style, no Faunus was present in the dead.

"Maybe, or it could be the murderer from yesterday."

"But this is halfway across the city, murderers tend to stick to nearby areas, and it still hasn't been disproven that the White Fang wasn't to blame for yesterday's murder anyways."

"I guess, lets get these guys in body bags."


	3. Traded blows

{Ruby's POV}

[Beacon Academy]

(3:30)

It stinks that we can't go down to Vale anytime soon, with the murderer (erer?) on the loose, the Headmaster decided to deny trips to the city as to avoid any miscommunication with the police. We were in the library, since Weiss want to study for today, muttering about being better than the up and coming transfer students. JNPR was there as well, Nora was sleeping on the book Ren was reading, and Jaune was reading a comic, till Pyrrha replace it with an actual book, (don't worry fellow leader, I'll avenge your comic.).

Beginning to stand, I notice that Yang was looking at something on her scroll.

"Guys, look at this." Yang says.

It was a news report over the fifth murder scene this month. "… as you can see, the murderer appears to only target criminals in the act. The only clue we can tell they're all connected is that they leave a symmetrical blot on a piece of paper."

The murder scene was gruesome, several bodies lying in circle, mutilated, some with bullet holes, others gutted. I look away, "How has this person not been caught? I know they were criminals, but this is absurd!"

"I don't know, Rubes, but I'm sure they'll be stopped." Yang says unconvincingly.

"Let's hope."

* * *

{Rorschach POV}

[Outside Whitefang Warehouse]

(7:30)

Terrorist.

That's what they are.

They claim they're fighting for equality.

But they fight for genocide.

'Hurm' needs to deal with heightened hearing.

Improvised flash bangs. Pieces of paper, Potassium perchlorate, magnesium, aluminum, mix together, improvised firecrackers, loud and bright. Made 32.

I approach the warehouse. two guards patrolling outside around some containers. One on catwalk above. Kill him with silenced pistol, then sprint toward patrolling guards. Punch one in the throat, and kick his stomach, shot the other Guard. Stab first guard with machete, died almost immediately.

Found an assault rifle on the guard I shot. Checking for bullets, I got about 3 clips.

Opening the door to the warehouse, I feel a sense of dread for the first time since Jon sent me here.

Staying quiet, I slowly approach the center, I hear someone talking flamboyantly, and putting down the Faunus.

"… the animals did well enough on the raid at the docks. No one saw a thing."

"Good, now Roman, once you take care of the loose end, it's time to enact stage 2; we've got enough dust." Said a feminine voice over a portable phone device called a scroll.

"Alright, and when will you be done with my partner Neo?"

"In due time, dear Roman. Be ready by the time I return." She ends and cuts the call.

From what I remember, Roman was an ex-huntsman who turned to crime. I must act quickly to get past his aura, but how?

I check the crates, and notice that they're all filled with dust. There's my answer.

(A few minutes later)

Setting the last piece of fuse wire, I attached a timer with enough time for me to get out.

I quietly walk out the warehouse, ending up face to face with a man wielding a giant sword. The man had black hair and red eyes, wears a grey shirt, and a tattered red cape. He ask, "Well, where are you going?" leveling his sword to me.

"Huntsman?"

"Yeah, and I found your little terrorist cell… I…"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"Rigged the warehouse to blow, Roman inside. Filled with crates of dust. 15 seconds till detonation." I said, ducking below his sword, no longer taking quiet steps.

"Oh." He turns and sprints, grabbing me on the way.

'Boom!' The explosion goes off, we are sent flying forward.

I quickly recover, but the huntsman was faster. Tackling me to the ground, he tries to pull my hands behind my back.

I roll over to avoid it, and toss a firecracker in his face. Using the fleeting opportunity, I kick him off. Tossing another flashbang, I turn to start running, but for some reason, my shoe got caught under a oddly twisted rebar.

Falling to the ground, I attempt to get up, only to receive a boot on my back, and a blow to the back of my head.

* * *

{Qrow's POV}

Got to admit, the guy had surprises, could've gotten away too. If it was anyone else.

"Heh." I take a swig of my canteen. I forgot what alcohol I put in it, but it was strong. I pull out my scroll, calling Oz. "Hey, Oz, I got someone who just blew up Roman Torchwick."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sent us flying on the way out."

"Bring him to Beacon, was there any problems?"

"Yeah, he use improvised explosives to blind me."

"Interesting." he hangs up.

"Heh, could have sent a bullhead." With that, I pick the man up and over my shoulder. Surprisingly, the man was lighter than he seemed.

* * *

{Ozpin POV}

[Beacon Academy]

(1 hour later)

Interesting, the man has awaken, yet does not react to the situation he is in.

"Hello." I say, drawing his attention.

He looks at me, but doesn't say anything.

"What's your name?"

"Rorschach."

"Rorschach?" What kind of name is Rorschach?

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"And where is that?"

"America."

"America?"

"A dying nation, infested by leeches and communists" He growls.

"Hmm… would you happened to know about these." I lay out pictures of the two late David Gin, and Jake Van.

"I've met them once."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Have you learned how they died?" Does he know?

"Died in an alleyway, David choked on his blood, Jake stabbed in the skull." Interesting.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Huh?" Hmm… he has yet to change tone, or expression.

"The police never released the causes of death."

"..." He remains quiet, but holds the impassive face, and unending stare.

"As such, I would like to ask why you killed them then, since you're the only one that knows how they died."

"... They were assaulting a woman."

"So you kill them for punching a woman?"

"Yes, she was on the ground, wasn't fighting back."

"Hmm, and you wouldn't happen to know about this murder scene in the industrial area? The one with the other half of the broken blade from Jakes skull."

"Drug deal."

"And you killed them for it?"

"Yes."

"What about last night? Why did you blow up a warehouse?"

"Whitefang was using it to store large amount of dust, found Roman Torchwick, don't have aura, decided to blow him up."

"So, because you couldn't fight him, you decide to level a warehouse, causing damage to the surrounding buildings?"

"Yes." He's starting to get annoying, is this how Glynda feels when working with me?

I sigh, "Who are you again?"

"Rorscach."

"And what do you do?"

"I do what must be done, because others won't. I cut the bits of infected, corrupted flesh to protect the body of society."

* * *

AN:

And scene, sorry it took me this long to do this, it's just inspiration is fleeting, just as fast as motivation, but I'll be doing these, slowly but definitely.

I have double checked this with a friend who knows rorschach from the comic book, and he gave me one, so, I no longer just use the movie as the base for Rory.


End file.
